


Whatever Forever

by rankyaku



Series: One Piece Reader Inserts [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, i still dunno how to tag :), idk - Freeform, loving bf!Smoker, semi modern??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankyaku/pseuds/rankyaku
Summary: when the sun comes uplike it always doesit's whatever foreversuper short (like actually impossibly short) fic that popped into my head. inspired by "Whatever Forever" by The Mowgli's!
Relationships: Smoker (One Piece)/Reader
Series: One Piece Reader Inserts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543588
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Whatever Forever

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! <3

Smoker sighed, sitting up in bed to stretch his tense back. He cast a gaze outside his window, seeing the sun barely coming over the horizon. A quick glance at the clock on his nightstand told him it was just after six in the morning. He had woken up before his alarm again, thankfully.

Despite the sun hardly shining through the curtains, and the lack of the alarm blaring, the woman beside his still stirred. She murmured something unintelligible, grasping out for him. He felt her arms encircle his waist, and her face press again his back. He chuckled lowly at the feeling of her trying to push herself as close to him as possible, as if trying to become one. His own hands came down to rest on hers as they sneakily tried to make their way into his boxers. He held hers in place, laughing again at her incoherent protests.

“It’s too early for that and you know it.” He spoke, his gruff voice much lower and gravellier from just waking up. She whined and attempted to pull him back down under the covers, missing his warmth. He resisted, knowing that if he did, he would be late for work, or worse. Knowing the woman he shared his bed with, it was possible for her to convince him to take the entire day off and as much as he would love that, he really couldn’t afford to.

Smoker felt the woman pull herself up, her arms still tightly wound around his waist, her head now resting on his shoulder. He felt her teeth gently nip at the skin on his neck and let out another sigh. She really knew just how to tease him. He let her be for a small while, letting her teeth and mouth work a new purple mark on his neck that he would worry about having to cover later.

“Baby…” She mumbled, lips pressing soft kisses to the now swollen area on his neck. “…don’t leave.”

“You know I don’t want to, love, but work comes first. I have to provide for you above all else.” Smoker spoke calmly, craning his neck to bring his lips to hers. He felt her hum sadly into the kiss, hands wandering shamelessly up and down his toned chest. Before she could try and take it any further, he broke the kiss and gently pushed her by the shoulders until she was laying down again. She pouted up at him, bringing her arms to cross over her chest childishly. 

Smoker shook his head at her, leaning down to press one more soft kiss to her lips. He pulled back and watched a smile form on her lips, her eyelids drooping more and more before she softly fell back asleep. Smoker smiled at the serene, sleepy face of his lover before he pulled himself out of bed. He took one last glance at her before turning to leave the room.

“I love you, [Y/N].” He spoke, more to himself, careful not to wake her.

“Love you too…” Came her sleepy reply, as Smoker laughed and headed out of the room.

Now, to figure out how to cover the mark on his neck…


End file.
